1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to pinch protection mechanisms for closure panels, and in particular, to pinch protection mechanisms that utilize active material actuation to eliminate, warn of, or mitigate a pinch condition.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Closure panels, such as doors and gates, are typically associated with a structural component that engages with the panel to achieve a closed position. In many applications, the engagement generally results in continuous contact between the panel and an interior edge or perimeter defined by the component. As the panel closes, however, hands, fingers, and other objects inadvertently disposed intermediate the panel and edge may prevent proper engagement and can become pinched therebetween, thereby possibly resulting in damage. Recent safety measures designed to reduce the likelihood of pinch conditions have combined controlling the motorized closing of the panel, and a “pinching strip,” wherein the pinching strip detects the presence of an object, and signals the motor to abort closure and/or re-open the panel. Use of these measures, however, presents various concerns in the art, including, for example, increased manufacturing and repair costs, the requirement of an actual pinch condition, and a limitation in application to motorized closure panels.